Leave or Stay
by Darks Light
Summary: SEQUEL TO What Now... It's nearly time for Kai to go back to Japan but can Tala make him change his mind and stay with him instead? Tala x Kai
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the characters!

Leave Or Stay 

**By Dark's Light**

…Kai's POV…

I lie spread out across the lounge in my small apartment, watching the rain through the open lounge room window as it falls in heavy waves from the dark sky. I sigh as the wind blows the rain inside and over the floor and I, though I don't really mind; it's not like I'm going to be staying here much longer. I try to brush a strand of slate blue hair out of my face but it just falls back obscuring my vision of the outside world. Iwill be leaving tomorrow, going back to Japan, though I don't fully understand why; I don't live there but I don't live here either. I don't really live anywhere, I have no family besides my grandfather but I want nothing to do with him.

I sigh and sit up on the lounge before walking over to the window, the feel of the rain is calming on my skin. I look out over the lights of the city, wondering where I'll end up in Japan. Tyson had offered for me to stay at the dojo with his grandfather and Rei wanted me to come visit him in China, however I doubt I'd be welcomed by Lee. I look around the dimly lit apartment my gaze falling on the clock hanging on the far wall, its 9:30, a bus would be coming to take us to the airport around 4:30 in the morning and my stuff is still packed.

Unlike my team mates I'm not as eager to leave Russia, _why _would be the main question coming from my team if they ever guessed, they're probably thinking I want to get as far away from my past as I can and why not? I have done everything I still bladed to achieve; I've freed Tala and the others. I guess that's one of the reasons why I want to stay, to see what's become of him; what's become of Tala with this newfound freedom. The other reason, you can't escape your past, I know because I've tried and failed and repeated the same process a dozen or so times; it doesn't work my past travels with me wherever I go.

I walk away from the window, still leaving it open, the rain blowing in and falling in patches on the floor before lying once more across the lounge, however there's a nock at the door.  
"Great…" I mumble, if it's Tyson asking if I want to play another game of card I'll kill him. I get up and walk towards the front door before pulling it open.  
"Tala…" I say slightly surprised as my eyes roam over the drenched beyblader in front of me.

"What happened to you?" I ask stepping aside as he walks in.  
"You left me, I lost the World Championships, got abandoned by those who had given me a purpose, and I have been standing in the rain before I decided I wanted to see you," Tala tells me but before I can say something he starts talking again.  
"So, I hear you're leaving tomorrow… where are you going?" he asks, I don't answer straight away trying to think of how he knew I was leaving, I guess it was the apartment manager.  
"Japan," I tell him though there's no certainty in my voice.  
"Oh…" is his reply as he sits on the floor.  
"What do you want Tala?" I ask, sitting on the lounge my arms folded across my chest out of habit.  
"I want you to stay… stay with me here in Russia," he tells me his ice blue eyes suddenly staring deeply into my own crimson ones.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

…Tala's POV…

I sit here, just staring at you, waiting for you to say something, say anything, for you to move would be nice also. I watch your expressionless face, your eyes closed deep in thought; you sigh and I can't help but wonder what you're thinking about. You are so still, so silent, so untouchable. I'm still silent, leaving us sitting in silence; only the sound of the rain outside keeps this room from falling into a total deafening silence. I'm glad; I hate this situation, this waiting, 'Why?' you might ask, because now you've got me thinking, you've got me doubting.  
"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Wait! Did I actually say that? I could kick myself but instead I get up, part of me says I've lingered long enough; maybe you were just thinking of how to say _'no'_ as gently as one could. However I doubt _'no' _in this situation could ever sound gentle.

I walk slowly towards the door, which I had only recently come in, I glance down a corridor, you are leaving tomorrow but your stuff is laying around everywhere. I pause briefly, _'maybe…no'_ I keep walking, my mind not allowing me to hope that maybe you were thinking about staying. I open the door and a part of me hopes for you to follow; to stop me from leaving. However, you don't and I glance back at you, you've barely moved, still sitting there, arms folded across your chest like you were when you told me you were leaving. Stupid I am, so stupid for thinking you would want to stay with me.

I sigh and walk out the door bumping into someone on the way down the hall but I don't care who it is. Kai, you may have given me the freedom to do what I want; the ability to choose my own destiny. However, you made giving me my freedom worthless, as you wont allow me to have what I want, to keep what I want, since it's you I want and it's you who's leaving Russia in the morning; leaving me in the morning. I continue to walk down the hallway, heading for the stairs, I feel like shit but I know its my own fault for getting my hopes up that you would stay with me, celebrate my freedom with me.

Nothing. I had been right the first time. I am nothing. Nothing to you, nothing to them, those who had given me purpose, and probably nothing to my team after the way I treated them sometimes, though I cant blame them. Maybe they were right, maybe you really are a traitor, maybe you only told me you wanted to help me to get out of the Abbey alive and in one piece. I shake my head, I don't want to think like that, I don't want my mind to convince me that you would use me like that.

I leave the apartment building and walk onto the street to immediately be hit by the onslaught of rain; I didn't think it was raining this hard. I look around, barely able to two meters in front of me, that's when I realize I have no where to go. Where would I go, they shut down the Abbey, we, me, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, we are those with no family, we are those who have been left for dead, to fend for ourselves in this city. I look up and down the street, I don't even know where they are now, if they're alive, if they're even still in this city. I shouldn't have left them, at lest arranged somewhere to meet them, but it's to late now, I'm alone with no way to contact them; and Kai, it's your fault. Part of me curses myself for thinking like that but it feels good to be able to blame someone for something for once. That's why my mind's decided it's your fault I have nowhere to go and this is how it probably will always be.

I cry, I actually feel my eyes watering, warm tears streaming down my cheeks mixing with the cold rain that has once more soaked through my clothes. I walk a couple of paces before slumping against the wall of your apartment building, _it's not Kai's fault_' I try to tell myself. I slide down the wall to sit on the pavement, ignoring the weird looks the passer-bys give me; I don't care. I know its not your fault, but I don't want to be left alone, alone and wandering this city without purpose; at least until I die. Maybe that's a solution, death, it usually is… it usually is better than any other solution… it's quick, it's easy and it costs nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Deciding

…Kai's POV…

"What do you want?" I ask Rei who's now standing in my doorway.  
"I saw Tala just before, nearly nocked me over… Did you tell him you're leaving?" Rei questions, I sigh and just lean against to the door.  
"He already knew…" I tell him, I'm not really in the mood for his interrogation tactics, my mind's to preoccupied to play games trying to out smart him; I really should find Tala but I have a lot of packing that I still I have to do if I'm going to be getting on a plane in the morning.  
"And…" I hear Rei ask, bringing me out of my thoughts and before I could do or say anything to stop him, he walks right into my apartment. I turn around and glare at him as he seats himself on my lounge.  
"And…" He asks again and it's obvious I wont be able to get rid of him unless I answer his stupid question.

"He asked me to stay, he wanted me to stay with him in Russia," I tell him sitting on the floor, leaning my back against the wall.  
"Wanted? So he doesn't want you to stay anymore?" Rei continues to interrogate me, '_where is he going with this'_ is all I can really think about.  
"No… I don't know… he just said that maybe this was a bad idea. Then he left. Now what do you want?" I growl at him.  
"I don't need to tell you because I already know what _I _want, but do you know what _you _want?" he asks. I just stare at him, where on earth does he come up with these questions… I pause and think about it for a moment until Rei's voice breaks my train of thought.  
"Told you," he tells me. I glare at him, told me what? He hasn't exactly told me anything.  
"You know, you could stay here if you wanted… I mean what's there for you in Japan? Do you really want to be stuck with Tyson all that time? You should go find Tala before he disappears to far within the city."

I watch him as he gets up and walks passed me pausing at the door.  
"Its obvious you're not to keen on leaving, you who are usually the first of us all to be packed an waiting to move out."  
That's the last thing I hear him say before he walks out the door, probably heading down the hall towards his own room or one of the others. I sigh and put my head in my hands, its true I don't want to leave here. That's when Rei's question comes back to me… what do I want… I don't know… it's not clear now because I had done what I had wanted to do; I had freed Tala and the others…

I laugh slightly but I curse myself at the same time as I jump up and head for the door to my apartment before flinging it open. What I want?… the answer to that question was sitting on my lounge room floor staring straight into my eyes only a few moments ago and what did I do? I let him walk straight out my door as fast as I had allowed him to walk in. Baka! I run down the hallway towards the stairs. I fly down them, the chill of the night air hitting me as soon as I reach the outside street. Outside it's crowded with dully-dressed bustling people even though it's raining and the sky is almost black. I look down each side of the street, trying to see through the waves of people in a desperate attempt to decide which one Tala would have taken.

I sigh in relief as I peer through a thinner part of the crowd to see a familiar figure sitting on the path, back resting against the wall as he stares out into the crowd streaming past him.  
"You never waited for my answer," I tell him sitting down beside him, ignoring the odd looks the people of the crowd were giving me. He looks up at me only long enough to see his eyes shinning with tears before he wraps his arms around my neck. I'm surprised yet saddened that I had brought him to tears. I wrap my arms around him and we sit in the silence of the moment until I feel him shift against me.  
"I guess this means you'll stay with me?" he asks sitting up to look at me with hopeful ice blue eyes. I nod in reply.  
"If that's what you want," I tell him wondering if I could get a refund on my plane ticket. Tala nods his head slightly.  
"That's why I came… you said you wanted to free me so I could do what I want… choose my own destiny… and I've chosen to be with you…" he states plainly but I can see the happiness which shines in his eyes.  
"Good," I tell him as I stand up off of the pavement and offering him a hand, "because I want to stay in Russia, though only if you agree to stay with me," I add helping him up before leading him back towards the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4: Conclusion

…Tala's POV…

I feel Kai's arm wrap around my waist, drawing me closer to him as he leads me up the stairs I had previously ran down. I feel surprisingly warm even though I'm still drenched from the rain that still hammers on the walls outside. I guess I was wrong, and I'm glad to admit because I'm glad I mean something to you. Looking back it seems you've kept your word all along. Everything you said was for a reason, everything you did was for a purpose… you freed me just like you promised… but now what? I guess it doesn't really matter, the beyblading seasons over and your staying in Russia… I'm no longer alone and I've been given what I've wanted all these years; your love.

I allow you to lead me to the door to your apartment and I catch sight of Rei but he vanishes into another room; I probably should apologise for running into him… You lead me into your apartment room, closing the door behind you, leaving me only to close the window as the rain flows in on the wind. I look around the apartment, when I came here before I hadn't taken in the full size of this place I look back towards the window only to find you no longer there. I walk to one of the hallways that branch off of this room before coming across you digging through your belongings, which are still sprawled out everywhere.

"What are you doing?" I ask and you walk over to me, a clean set of clothes in your hands.  
"You should get changed into these, you'll catch a cold if you stay in those."  
I take your close and look along the hall still deep in thought over the events of the past few days until your voice breaks through my concentration.  
"Bathrooms straight down the hall or you can get changed in here, I'll be in the other room," you tell me walking down the hallway in the direction I had just come from.

I sit on your bed in your room, now dressed in a set of your clothes, they don't quite fit but they smell nice; they smell like you. I look out the bedroom window at the falling rain remembering when I had stood out on the highway in the pouring rain earlier today. I was convinced that you had left us for good, that I was nothing to you and now I realise how wrong I was. I stop thinking about the past, it hurts when I do it to often… remembering all the things I have done the mistakes that I have made. I guess I should probably go out into the other room and see you; at least tell you how much it means to me that you've decided to stay. However, I've worn myself out with my wondering through the rain and all I want to do is lay down and sleep…

…Kai's POV…

I chuck the towel I had been using to clean up the floor in the lounge room back into the small kitchen area not really caring that it skidded off the bench and back onto the floor. I look around before heading towards the hallway that leads down towards my room. I stand in the open doorway silently leaning on the frame as I watch over Tala as he lays spread out across my bed. I smirk slightly as I watch him, guessing the events of the last few weeks has finally tired him out, and I'm sure walking around in the rain all day did not help. I walk across the room, opening the window slightly to allow the breeze to come in before heading over to the bed. I sit down beside Tala, my back resting against the bedroom wall as I watch the rain as it falls from the darkened sky, one of my hands trailing softly through his crimson red hair. I smile, glad at what I have achieved, what we have achieved because I have his love and he has mine, and that's all we need…

…The End…

Hope you've enjoyed my story as much as I have while creating it, and thankyou so much for your reviews! .…take care, from Darks Light


End file.
